Iron Love
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Oneshots/drabbles that involves any pairing that involves Tony Stark. Really stories that people ask me to do and oneshots that clutter my mind from working on stories that I need to finish. Ch.1: I've Fallen For You, Loki/Tony.


_A/n: ^^; well, since I always get sidetracked by oneshots and I often get requests from people about some I thought to make this. This will be a story that is for any oneshots I think of our people ask me to do. Yes, you can tell me things you want me to write. I'll do it for mostly every pairing. But yes, this is oneshots involving Tony and someone else, so only those pairings kay?_

_If you want me to write a oneshot/drabble then tell me what you want by stating the pairing, theme (which would be the title), and what genres it should be, and I would like what rating I should stay in for it. I would prefer T or M rated stories. However, I will not do OC pairings just so you know._

* * *

**_Iron Love_**

* * *

**_Pairing: Loki/Tony_**

**_Title: I've Fallen for You_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_Request made by: (It was made by a friend of mine that doesn't have an account on here ono)_**

* * *

Tony didn't understand it, why dare his heart beat like it did? His heart beat fast as he talked with Loki in his penthouse, making him wonder what the hell was happening to him. Loki seemed to notice it as well, and then chuckled. He moved closer to him, pinning him up against his bar. Tony swallowed, he had just been about to put on the bracelets that would call his armor to him when he needed it. Loki smirked at him and then glanced at his scepter. He moved the hand holding the item and then moved it behind Tony. Fear coursed through the man as he didn't know what was about to happen.

Loki sighed then softly and moved the hand back, scepter not in hand. Tony blinked before he felt the soft hand of the god on his face. "So...the Avengers?" Loki murmured. "Interesting...oh well, they may be without one member soon enough."

"What? Gonna kill me?" Tony responded sarcastically as he knew that was bound to happen. However, the next move Loki made wasn't one that he had been counting on exactly. Loki leaned in against him and a kiss was placed on his lips, the kiss only went deeper when Tony gasped and Loki's tongue came into his mouth. His eyes closed slowly and he groaned. Loki pressed closer, only making a moan tear from Tony's throat. The metal man opened his eyes and gazed into those brilliant green ones.

"No...Not kill you...far from it..." Loki murmured as he pulled back from the kiss. Tony stared at him for a long moment and then took a deep breath. A hand ran through his hair, and Tony closed his eyes again. For a moment he wondered what he was doing, not daring to push Loki away. "Stark...you're face tells me everything that I want to know." He ran a hand down the others cheek slowly and caressed it lightly. "You have…fallen for me…" A smirk played on the gods lips. Tony blinked, what Loki said eventually clicked in his mind, and his eyes darkened.

"What? No!" Tony argued and then shivered as Loki's hand slowly trailed down his side. He bit his lip as the hand moved under his shirt, a forced moan came from him as the hand ran over a sensitive nub. Tony shuddered, wondering why a guy, a god at that, was making him feel like he was. He took a deep breath then looked at Loki who was still smirking.

"Then, why do my touches arouse you so?" He asked softly and Tony bit his lip. He wasn't getting aroused, he couldn't be. Loki pressed closer, rubbing their bodies together. Tony let out another moan, hitting a screen to keep JARVIS on mute as to not bug him about this. Loki leaned in and kissed him, murmuring. "If you do not want you're so called _team _to find out what we are doing…then we shall move to another place…?"

"…" Slowly, Tony nodded and gasped lightly as him and Loki appeared in his room, how the god knew where to go? He had no idea. He fell back against the bed with Loki on him; now finding both of their clothing was lost. He swallowed before leaning up and kissing Loki. Dang it, he was allowing himself to do this now. He had fallen into Loki's trap hadn't he? But at the same time he could care less, and really, he just wanted to feel this…

Loki smirked and murmured. "After this, you won't be able to love anyone else." He murmured and didn't waist anytime in thrusting into the tight body below him. A cry, a sweet yet horrifying cry…but, it would get better…because the man before him loved him…and he would want Loki from then on. He had fallen for him…his last mistake.

* * *

The fight was over when Tony woke, finding Loki holding him close. The Avengers had won, and Tony had been presumed to be fighting but not in contact the entire time, well, that was rather helpful, now he just had a problem with figuring out what to do about Loki... Well, he would have to deal with hiding this, but, he had fallen for the villain somehow, so it was his problem… As long as Thor didn't know, he knew he was safe...well unless Pep came-

"Tony are you alright-" And cue Pepper, oh dear. He was going to have troubles now.


End file.
